Lost Siblings
by Lune the dragon
Summary: When a boy living a tortured life tries to kill himself he finds that his life is a lie, and to make matters worse he is now being tortured by his younger sister who cant control herself. Rated T for cursing and graphic scences. Please R&R complet
1. Breaking free

**Ok so I've decided to rewrite Lost siblings, only because a small part of myself hates how I neglected to improve the story when I had the chance, I realize this cuts into Survival, but that is my choice to make so for now I will be switching between stories whenever I feel like it.**

**00000**

**Breaking Free**

In the silence that followed the night, the only sound which could be heard, were the crickets, as they created the peaceful sound of darkness, however soon the sound was breached by the violent sound of squealing tires. Despite the disturbance in the thick cloud of silence, the only ears to hear the sound of skidding tires were a pair of ears. Many times had that sound fallen on those ears, and many times had that sound been accompanied by a slamming door, which would signify the culprits approach. The owner of those ears, a small boy about the age of twelve, closed his eyes tightly, as the fear of a small child came back for another night of misery.

The boy sat in the corner of his room, the light was off and not a sound could be heard for but a moment. Suddenly as if on cue the door to a nineteen eighty two Chevy truck slammed shut. The boy stayed in his corner. As expected the sound of the front door slamming shut could be heard, followed by incoherent mumbling.

"Where are you?" A man shouted. It was the voice of an older man, around his mid thirties; however, his words were slurred.

The boy cringed in fear of the older man's voice, it was only a matter of time before he would come into the small room and proceed to take pleaser in releasing his drunken rage out onto the boy. It was an event that had happened many times, and all the while, it left the boy with nothing but bruises.

Heavy and clumsy footsteps could be heard walking down the hallway, as they slowly approached the door at the back of the house. The boy to afraid to try and escape, kept his eyes closed, as he prayed.

On many occasions the boy had prayed, although he did not know who it was he was praying to, he knew for sure that it was not god, he had no interest in god and so, he often thought he was praying to no one, leaving him a doubtful, scared little boy. The boy quickly had an idea, but before he could put it into action, the man slammed on the door, of the boys bedroom, causing a loud bang to resonate throughout the house. The boy quickly dug under his mattress frantically searching, as if his only hope lied within the sheets of his bed.

As the banging on the door became more violent, the boys searching became more frantic, desperately throwing the covers off of his bed the boy searched hoping to find what he was looking for.

"Open the door!" the man shouted causing the boy to flinch from fright.

The boys search continued, however the door frame began to crack as the man began to throw his weight into the door. The only thoughts swimming through the boys head were fearful and desperate. Suddenly, something dropped to the floor and began to glow a faint blue as if it was a beacon in the night. The boy quickly scooped the object into his hands, just as the top hinge broke free of the door frame. Suddenly the sound of pounding stopped, and the house was silent for a moment.

Just as soon as he had come, the man left the hallway, his heavy footsteps signaling his retreat. When at last the fading footfalls had fully disappeared the boy took a deep breath, and went to check his bedroom door.

Opening the door slowly, the boy peeked out from behind the door to see the hallway completely empty. The boy let out a sigh of relief as he slowly closed the door and walked over to his bed. Quickly finding a pillow the boy rested his head on his hard spring mattress. The boy closed his eyes as he silently sobbed. He had avoided a night of pain and suffering, but he feared for not only himself but for the man who constantly caused his pain.

This had been the fourth night his father had come home in a drunken rage, but this had been the first time he gave up on his attack. As the tears began to flow freely from his closed eyes, the boy began to remember the events that had led up to his current state of living.

It had been a year since his mother had died, and he couldn't help but remember what the police had told his father, a conversation he had accidentally eavesdropped on. His mother had been going to the nursing home she worked at, in Detroit, when two rival gangs opened up fire on each other, the result, being the death of the two gang members and his mother, who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time.

The blow had not played well for his father. The man had gone from a happy steady going man to a depressed jobless man who drunk his sorrow away and took out his anger on his only son. The boy's father was not always like that, it was only when he decided to drink in excess that he got violent, other times life with his father was relatively peaceful and sometimes even enjoyable.

After awhile the boy drifted off to sleep, clutching to his chest the glowing object, as he drifted further and further into sleep his grip relaxed until his hands were just open enough to show a small blue gem. The gem seemed to glow with an odd blue hue, before the light seemed to fade into the boys hands and disappear.

**00000**

A few hours had passed. The sun was just beginning to rise and as more light shined over the horizon the more the surroundings became clear. There was on old house out in the country, which appeared to be falling apart. A few windows were broken with plastic covering them to keep the cold out, The wood was rotting and falling apart, and the shingles were falling off of the roof. In the driveway was a red nineteen eighty two Chevy pickup. The pickup was heavily rusted, and the paint was fading, but despite how it looked the truck still ran well. Next to the house was an old barn, the red paint had peeled away long ago due to the combination of heat and rain. Much like the house, the barn was falling apart, there was a large hole in the roof, as well as several missing boards and the door had been ripped from its hinges.

Inside the house the boy was up and quickly dressing for the coming day. Today was a Monday and it was late into the school year. After dressing in silence, the boy walked out of his room, dressed in a plain gray shirt, that was too big for him, and a pair of old faded blue jeans. The boy had messy black hair that fell in his eyes. The boy was not necessarily handsome, but neither was he hard to look at, and it was more of how he presented himself that threw people off to his real personality.

The boy walked as quietly as he could, as he avoided the clutter that littered his house, in his father's depression, he had neglected to clean the house, and so the responsibility rested on the boys shoulders, but he did not mind cleaning, it was when his father came home from drinking that caused him slight fits of rage himself, as such the boy did not clean when his father went out. Just as the boy reached the door, a voice called out to him.

"Where are you going?" the voice said from the shadows of the living room.

"It's Monday, I'm going to school." The boy replied, neither respect, nor disrespect in his voice.

"Why do you bother with school? School never did me any good." The voice said.

Suddenly there was a creaking sound as the springs in a recliner were released of pressure at a slow rate. After a moment of stumbling a man walked into a small bean of light, the man wore a pair of jeans, much like his sons, and a work shirt that had been soiled with beer, and spit and other stains the boy could not make out, his hair, much like his sons, was black and messy, but while his sons hair was long the man kept his hair cut short to his head, his eyes were a deep green color and behind those eyes lurked several emotions, one of which the boy could clearly pick up on, pain.

The boy's father was hung over and was clearly not in a state to be walking, let alone standing. Suddenly a look of confusion passed over the man's face and he looked hard at his son trying to see something.

"Did…did I hit you again?" The man groaned as his stomach churned at he suddenly stood straight up.

"No dad you didn't hit me." The boy replied, as he turned around to face his father, who brushed the hair out of his sons face.

Under his hair two things were revealed, the first was that the boy had a left black eye, which had been given to him by his father two nights ago in a drunken rage, the second was his eyes were as bright green as his fathers, but where his father's held depression, the boys held hope, as if good tidings were to come.

"How'd you get that black eye?" His father asked, clearly unaware of his previous actions.

"It's nothing, I'm gonna be late." The boy said avoiding the question. The boy wanted to spare his father the burden of knowing he had hit his only son.

"Did I do that?" He asked his voice rising, slightly.

"It doesn't matter, what's done is done, let it go dad, please?" The boy pleaded. The boy looked into his father's eyes, pleading with him not to take the situation out of hand.

"You need to learn to fight back, when I hit you, you hit me back, you hear, I don't want you going around with a black eye and not being able to hold your head up at the thought that the other guy looks worse.

"Next time dad, okay, I'll fight back next time, now just let me go to school." The boy said as he turned to leave, he hated to see his father like this, he was a competitive man, and he wanted his son to be competitive as well.

With that the boy left the house and headed for the garage to grab his bike to ride to school, however, the boy did not know, that after he had left for school, his father went to the fridge and grabbed a case of beer.

Trying to drown his sorrows, the boy's father began to drink away his sorrows, the pain he had caused his son weighed heavily on his mind. The man never for a moment stopped to think of what his actions meant for his son, even now as he drank his first few beers, he unknowingly set the boys downfall, his drinking now set the stage for events that would soon spiral out of control, but while he had no control over his actions while intoxicated, had he been sober things would still turn out the same way, and no amount of empty promises could change that.

**00000**

The boy had arrived at school late, as usual his bike seemed to act up on the way to school, his chain would always pop off at every five minutes making him stop, to fix it. Sometimes the chain became tangled in his large jeans causing him to fall off the bike. As usual he had missed breakfast and had barely made it to his locker before the first hour bell rang, however, he would now have to run to make it to his first class.

The boy looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he only had a few minutes, taking off at a run due to the fact that his first hour class was on the other side of the building. As the boy rounded a corner, he was knocked to the ground as he ran into someone. Brushing the hair out of his face, the boy saw standing before him was a heavy set man wearing a suit, dress shoes and a silver watch. His short blonde hair was combed back with some expensive hair gel. The man smelled of perspiration. Sure enough there was a glean on his face, as the light from the fluorescent bulbs playing off of his sweat, not only was the man sweating he was also purple in the face.

"What's wrong with you boy, running is not permitted in the hallways." The Man yelled his anger showing in both his face and voice.

"Sorry principal Harris, I was trying to make it to class before the…"The boy began, before he was cut off as the tardy bell rang.

"I don't care what your excuses are Demos, running in the hallway leads to accidents, like just now for instance. You're coming with me to the office." The principle said, as he began to walk down the hallway. Demos unwillingly followed

Principal Harris was a strict man. He had been promoted to principle last year due to the first principle leaving without notice. The only reason Harris got the job was because his class was the most disciplined. Principal Harris believed that the kids at the school were rude, unorganized selfish children who need discipline badly, as such when he became principal he cracked down harshly on small offenses, like running in the hall, or showing signs of affection on school property. Every kid feared getting sent to his office, because he would issue out crazy punishments. For instance if a kid were to have said a curse word, principal Harris would make him do a hundred pushups.

When they had made it to the office, Principal Harris cleared a spot in his large office. Pointing to the ground the principal then told Demos to do a hundred and fifty pushups. Demos who had been sent to the principal's office many times was used to the treatment, he had slowly build up a small mass of muscles, as such the first fifty pushups went by without any problems, however the next seventy five Demos found that he was slowly losing strength in his arms, The last twenty five became almost impossible.

Demos pushed with all his might, but as hard as he tried he found that his arms were on fire, yet he persisted on. He managed to get the first fifteen out of his last twenty five, but as he pushed on sweat started to fall from his face in small streams, and still Demos persisted on. Up and down, up and down. These motions had become routine for him. When at last the burning in his arms felt like it was at its peak, Demos managed to finish his last pushup. Falling to the ground Demos breathed heavily, his lungs hurt from breathing hard, and his arms tingled from their exertion, however Demos was not allowed time to rest. The principal quickly picked Demos up with the command to leave his office.

"Can I get a pass?" Demos asked, half heartedly.

"A pass for what?" Principal Harris asked, a growl underlining his voice.

"So I won't get in trouble for being late?" Demos said, his voice losing hope at every word.

"No!" Principal Harris said, plain and simple, with the Demos left the principal's office and headed for his class.

While Demos walked, he cursed the principal in his head. Principal Harris was to strict, most of the kids at school hated him, and often posted rude things about him on social networking sites. Demos was not one of them, but he still hated the principal. On far too many occasions Demos had been punished for things he had not even started or had taken a part in, all due to the false words of kids who didn't like him.

Demos was not the most popular kid at school, in fact he was the farthest thing from popular, he lurked on the edge of being a nobody, and being the punching bag of every stuck up jerk who thought it was funny to pick on the kid who barely spoke.

When Demos made it to his class room, he was met with the sight of every student bent over a sheet of paper working on something. With a sigh Demos opened the door and stepped inside. Immediately the teacher looked up to see Demos standing there, with a look of despair on his face.

"You're late, that's a detention." The teacher said a smile on his face.

"Mr. Smith it's not my fault Principal Harris…" Demos started before Mr. Smith cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"No talking back, unless you want another detention? Now take your seat" Mr. Smith said, a fake pity smile crossing his face

A look of anger crossed Demos's face, but he none the less walked to his seat in the back of the room, all the while silently cursing Mr. Smith. Demos did not know why Mr. Smith hated him so much, but no matter what Demos did, Mr. Smith took every chance he could get to antagonize him, be it an incomplete answer on homework, or Demos's attitude when he entered class.

As the day went on Demos went to his scheduled classes, all the while fading in and out of middle school existence. Demos was not stupid, he managed to get through his classes with passing grades, but he never showed signs of liking school, Demos always did the bare minimal, this had gone on for the past few years that the teachers just gave up on him, believing that if he could pass their class, then he was fine, and didn't need any extra help.

When the bell for lunch rang, Demos was one of the first few there. Getting his food, Demos quickly picked his seat and ate as fast as he could, lunch time was a dangerous time, most of the teachers were eating lunch in the teachers' lounge, and the cameras in the lunch room were all either broken or switched off to save money. Anything could happen at lunch and all too often it did.

Quickly putting away his tray, Demos went to leave the cafeteria to head for the library when someone suddenly called out.

"Hey freak, come here." A taunting voice called. Demos ignored it and kept walking, all he had to do was get out into the hallways were there were cameras, however just as he reached the doors, someone grabbed him from behind and jerked him around so that Demos now faced his attacker. Demos immediately recognized him, it was Brad, the lacrosse captain

"I was talking to you, now you're going to answer some questions." Brad said as he let go of Demos.

"What do you want?" Demos asked suspiciously. Brad was up to something, like always.

"Where'd you get the black eye from?" Brad asked mockingly.

"I was punched in the face, why?" Demos asked dreading where this conversation was headed.

"Well the way I see if, someone's decided you're the new punching bag, so I wanted to test you out." Brad laughed before he punched Demos in the gut.

Doubling over as the air left his lungs, Demos was left gasping, which caused everyone in the surrounding area to laugh. Demos fell to a knee as he tried desperately to get air in his lungs, but to no avail, he was suffocating, just when it felt like his lungs were going to burst, air flushed into his lungs elicit harsh coughs form Demos. Looking up Demos saw, Brad looking around as the others laughed, his eyes were focused on everyone else. Taking his chance Demos jumped at Brad, knocking him over, Demos proceeded to punch Brad wherever he could, but before he could finish someone pulled him off, however before anyone could repay him for his actions, Demos broke free of their grip and ran out of the cafeterias.

**00000**

Demos had managed to go through the rest of the day without getting in trouble, and had even managed to get off of school property before anyone could confront him about the scene in the cafeteria. On the bike ride home, his chain was behaving for once. Demos had managed to make it home in record time.

Once Demos had stashed his bike in the barn, he walked inside of the house. Immediately the vile stench of alcohol, assaulted his nose, causing Demos to sigh with regret. His father was drunk again, and it could only mean one thing.

"Are you home?" His father shouted. Based on the sound of his voice, Demos determined he was in the bathroom, probably puking his guts out.

"Yea dad, I'm home." Demos replied his voice almost failing him.

"I'm finally gonna teach you how to fight!" His father yelled as he walked out from the hallway.

Demos's father was in worse state than this morning. His hair was soaked in sweat, and his eyes were bloodshot, and the constant smell of vomit and alcohol followed him as he moved through the house. For the first time that day, Demos reached into his pocket and grabbed onto the gem, but strangely he could not feel the warm glow that usually followed the strange gem around.

"Dad, you're drunk, you don't want to fight." Demos said as he grabbed the knife in his other pocket. Experience had told him that carrying around a weapon wasn't a bad idea; even the mere sight of a knife would cause his father to hesitate.

"No, it's…it's time you defend yourself." His dad said, as he charged at Demos.

Demos quickly moved out of the way, is father was fast, but drunk, which made his moves predictable. Turning around Demos's father charged again, however, this time he was faster and managed to get his hands on Demos's arm. Demos quickly pulled out a small knife and pointed it at his father but he only hesitated for a moment before he grabbed for the knife, Demos tried to move out of the way, but his father jerked his other arm causing Demos to cry out as his arm was nearly jerked from its socket. Demos dropped the knife in hopes of keeping his father from it, but he only threw Demos out of the way, as he dived for the knife.

Demos's head hit something fragile and the distinct sound of shattering could be heard. Suddenly pain shot up and down Demos's head and neck. A quick touch to his neck caused Demos to flinch in pain. Drawing his hand away Demos saw felt a warm sticky substance cling to his fingertips; a quick look revealed that blood dripped from his finger. His blood dripped from his fingers. A sudden realization hit Demos which caused him to scream as the pain in his head intensified.

Suddenly his head was knocked in the other direction and pain spread through his jaw. The force caused Demos to fall to the ground. Looking up Demos saw his father standing over him, knife in hand. Demos's eyes widened in fear as he knew what was to happen next. Thoughts raced through his head, and he began to wonder if he would ever get to see his mother again.

In the blink of an eye the knife plunged into Demos's chest, instantly pain welled up inside of his body, and his breathing became labored. As more and more of his blood spilled from his chest and head, Demos's vision began to blur as his eyes went in and out of focus.

"Fight back!" his father screeched as he pounded on Demos's chest.

"Don't let him die!" a voice screamed angrily. Demos could not determine were the voice was coming from, but it didn't matter, his eyes closed for the last time.

**000000**

Pain, pain was the first thing that registered in his mind, the second was something wet and uncomfortably underneath him. Demos tried to pushed this from his mind, after all he was dead, he had felt the life leave his body, so what was there to worry about. Despite what he told himself, Demos found that the thing he was lying on was cold, and the longer he laid there, the more he felt the cold seep into his body.

With both regret and unwillingness, Demos opened his eyes. Immediately Demos could see nothing, starting to panic Demos tried to stand up. The first thing he noticed was that when he tried to stand, his legs could not support his weight, and so he fell back onto the ground on all fours, the second thing he noticed was that whenever he moved he could feel shackles around wrists and ankles, and hear the sound of rattling chains. Fear started to creep into Demos; he had no idea why he was chained up, or why he could not see.

After awhile Demos started to notice the outline of things, indicating that his eyes were getting use to the dark. The panic which had been rising inside of Demos slowly started to fade away, the prospect that he could at least see something brought a little peace to his mind but something still nagged at the back of his mind, Demos wanted to know where he was and how he had gotten here. Deciding that the only way to get the answers he wanted he began to call out, in the hope that someone would hear and come.

"Hey, Somebody, anybody?" Demos called out as loud as he could, however he found that his voice was slightly younger than he had remembered it to be.

"Hello is somebody there?" somebody asked, hopefully, the voice sounded female. Instantly hope sparked to life inside of Demos, the sudden prospect that he was not along eased his mind, at least someone was close by.

"Yea, I'm here, where are you?" Demos asked his joy showing in his voice.

"I think I'm in the cell next to yours, you sound really close." The voice said. The distinct sound of rattling chains could be heard as the voice moved closer. Instantly Demos moved closer.

"What's your name?" Demos asked, he wanted to put a name to the voice, to at least know who was with him.

"My name's Cynder." She said as her voice dipped a tone or two.

"I'm Demos. Where are we?" Demos asked, it was clear to him that Cynder knew more than he did.

"We're at the well of souls." Cynder replied sadly. Demos was even more confused, he had never heard of such a place. Demos was about to ask more when suddenly a light started to come from around the corner.

"Get back, quickly." Cynder said hurriedly, as her chains rattled, indicating her movements.

Demos was confused but none the less moved away from the cell door, deciding the best thing to do was to pretend to be asleep, Demos laid, down and closed his eyes. Through his eye lids he could see the light approaching, until it stopped at his cell door. Despite his urge to understand what was happening Demos kept his eyes closed. Moments later the door to his cell opened and someone walked inside, but Demos still kept his eyes closed. It was not until he was kicked in his stomach that he opened his eyes.

Gasping for breath at the sudden abuse, Demos chocked on his own tongue, as he desperately gasped for breath.

"Get up!" a voice growled.

Demos looked up to see staring back at him was what appeared to be a large ape, like creature, dressed in armor. The ape had long dark brown fur, a long face, with paint covering its face, a red nose, and deep set eyes. In the ape's hands he held a small collar, with a dark purple gem in the front, and a chain attached to it. Another kicked from the ape sent Demos to the ground as he again tried to catch his breath.

'I said get up!" the ape shouted nearly causing Demos to flinch.

Demos's mind was focused on the ape, Demos was scared now, he had no idea what this creature was , and wondered if it could even be possible that it was alive. Something was clearly wrong here, and whatever it was, it was clear that Demos was somehow in the middle of the entire thing, which made no sense to him. Suddenly and idea came to his mind, this was all a dream. This thought soothed Demos a little.

With some effort Demos tried to stand, on his two legs but every time he tried he almost fell. Before Demos could try again, the ape punched him in the side of the face causing him to nearly fall to the ground.

"Get up Right!" The ape yelled clearly having no patience.

Having no other idea as to what the ape wanted, Demos stood up on all fours, finding, to his surprise, that he could support himself fairly easy in his current position. Thankfully the ape seemed to be satisfied with his actions, as he quickly placed the collar around Demos's neck and removed the shackles on his hands and feet. Immediately Demos could feel his strength being drained, as if the collar was sucking away his ability to move. Despite this feeling, Demos found that he could walk with little difficulty, while on all fours.

As Demos walked past one of the cells he could clearly see inside, lay the form of a small black dragon curled up into a ball, suddenly a flash of green appeared, before the words, "Good luck" fell onto his ears. Demos almost froze, that was the voice he had been talking to a minute ago. Again uncertainty welled up inside of Demos. He had been talking to a dragon, which made Demos believe he was dreaming before something popped inside of Demos's head. _You can't feel anything in a dream, especially pain."_ This sudden realization caused Demos to panic.

Demos quickly backed away as he pulled at the chain that the ape held. Immediately the ape pulled on the chain, causing Demos to move closer to him. When Demos was close enough, the ape kicked Demos so hard, that he skidded on the floor. Landing near a puddle Demos slowly picked himself up but stopped as he got a good look at his reelection in a puddle. Staring back at him in the orange glow of torch light was the face of a black dragon, its…no, his emerald green eyes staring back at him with confusion, and it's three smoky white horns gleaming in the torch light

A few things happened in a matter of moments. The first was that realization hit Demos like a sack of bricks, staring back at him was his own reflection, the second thing that happened was that Demos screamed out in fear, confusion, and anger, the third was the ape grabbed the chain and pulled hard, causing Demos's breath to be wrenched from his throat in mid scream, and finally, Cynder rushed to the bars of her cell and yelled at Demos to do as they say.

When the commotion had died down, the ape proceeded to beat Demos with a wooden club, but Demos barley felt it, he was to wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize that pain surged through his body with every second, the ape pounded on his. Demos knew this was not a dream, dreams were happy and full of joy, but this…this was not happy, this was a living nightmare, Demos had been wrenched from his plain of existence and had somehow been brought to this well of souls, only to be transformed into a dragon, and beaten on, by weird creatures.

When at last the ape had stopped beating Demos, he stood up and walked obediently, as he was led through a system of hallway. Everywhere he went he saw apes pass by him, all glaring, and giving at him with hatred in their eyes. Demos barley noticed though, his mind was on the possible outcomes, would he be beaten more, or would they kill him. At these thoughts tears streamed down his eyes, which blurred his vision.

Demos was led into a large room. At the far side of the room was a throne, and seated on that throne was another ape, this one much larger than the one who led him now. The ape on the throne had on deep purple armor and purple looking fur. His face was covered in various scares but what drew Demos's eyes was the green glowing gem where his left eye should have been.

Demos was led closer to the ape, and as Demos got closer, he could distinctly see a look of outrage on the ape's face. As the ape stared at him, Demos shrank under the glare of his gems glow. At this the ape appeared to smile before returning to his previous glare of anger.

"I don't know how you did it, but you have managed to break my spell, and for that I must congratulate you, however, you shall find that for this you shall now serve my purpose.

"What are you talking about?" Demos asked his voice muddled with his own saliva.

"I never expected you to remember anything, after all you were so young when it happened." The ape mused to himself.

"I just wanna go home, please let me go home." Demos cried as tears began to flow down his face again.

"Foolish dragon, you have no home, I made sure of that, the day I stole you." The ape laughed as he stood from his throne. Demos only stood an inch or so below his knee.

"I'm not a dragon! I'm a person! Just let me go!" Demos screamed, which caused the ape holding his chain to flinch as he clutched his head as if in pain.

At his scream the large ape before him brought his hand down causing Demos to fly acrossed the room only to slam to the ground and land on his side. Demos could add that to his many bumps and bruises he had obtained in the last hour. The ape large ape slowly approached him, before grabbing Demos by the back of the neck, and pulling him to eye level.

"You are a dragon, a piece of shit in this world, and from this moment on, you are nothing more than a slave, bent to do the will of others."The ape said as he dropped Demos to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Demos asked through breaths of air. It was clear the ape misinterpreted Demos's meaning because he turned around and evil smile on his marred face.

"Allow me to show you." He said as he grabbed hat appeared to be a staff with three green gems centered in the top of it.

The ape pointed the staff at Demos, causing Green electricity to shoot towards Demos. As they connected with his body, pain shot through his head. Demos could only describe the pain as something tearing through his brain, as if searching for something, leaving behind a trail of his broken memories and thoughts. The lights faded and Demos was surrounded in darkness.

A few seconds later Demos could see clearly, but he was not in the same room as before, instead he was in a large circular room. The walls were a bright warm tan color and the walls were lined with eggs of different colors. Demos looked around and found that at the farthest wall was a single purple egg.

Before Demos could do anything, a circular wooden door opened and a large red dragon walked into the room. The dragon completely ignored Demos as, he walked straight for the purple egg. Instant realization hit Demos as he realized he was either in some kind of memory, or he was going crazy.

Suddenly the room began to shake, as dust fell from the ceiling. Suddenly the door opened again, and a yellow dragon stepped inside as well.

"Take them, the dark army has come." The yellow dragon said before he left to help defend the place.

"With a quick look around the red dragon quickly grabbed the purple egg and left the room. Demos went to follow, but not even a second later another dragon walked into the room.

This dragon was a large female, judging from her body stricter, with black scales, and a deep purple underbelly. She had six horns three on each side of her head, and a pair of deep green eyes. On the dragons back was a very small black dragon, about the size of a small dog. This dragon looked to be no older than a year or so. This dragon had three small horns trying to push themselves out of the hatchlings head.

Demos stared in disbelief, the young dragon looked just much like what Demos had seem of himself in his reflection, the only difference was he was much larger than the young dragon. The large female dragon quickly went to a single black egg. The female dragon quickly grabbed the egg and left the room. Demos followed a slight suspicion as to the identity of the small black dragon.

As they moved through the halls, at a steady, yet fast, pace, the building continued to shake. The distinct sound of laughter and screeches could be heard, as they passed the various hallways and doors. The dragoness rounded a corner and was about to exit through what looked like the entry to the building, when suddenly the doors exploded, causing splintered wood to fly in all directions.

The dragoness stood shocked standing; in the door way were thirteen apes, with one in the lead. It was the ape from before, who had smacked him. Demos almost lunged at him, but quickly remembered it was not real. The apes took a moment before they realized what they were seeing; it was that moment that the dragoness took a fighting stance. The dragoness opened her mouth and shot out what looked like a black ball of fire

The ball hit near the back of the group, which sent some flying forward, while others ran around in circles clawing at their fur.

"Get her!" Gaul screeched as he drew a pair of scimitar swords. The apes that weren't trying to put out the fire, rushed towards the dragoness

The dragoness lashed her tail out cutting one of the apes in half, while she used her claws to send another apes head rolling. The dragoness fought tooth and claw to beat back the apes, however the fight had alerted other apes and they two came to fight. The dragoness was overcome with enemies. Looking, behind her, the dragoness saw a clear exit, with difficulty the dragoness retreated to save, not only her life, but the life of her egg, and hatchling.

As the dragoness moved away from her enemies she could distinctly hear them chasing from behind her. The dragoness in her panic took a wrong turn to end up at a dead end. Finding no other way out of her situations she placed both her son and the egg on the floor behind her and turned to face the horde of apes that quickly approached.

As she turned around to defend her children, the apes rounded the corner, and stopped as they saw her shoot black flames from her mouth. When she stopped several of the apes in the front were on the ground either dead or dying. When the barrage of flames had stopped the apes quickly rushed forward before the dragoness could use her element again. The apes used swords and clubs as they beat, and cut the dragoness, however, before they could kill her, the ape from before stopped them. As he slowly approached the dragoness, he placed his sword to her throat as he whispered silently to her.

"Say goodbye to your kids." The ape laughed.

"May you rot in convexity Gaul." The dragoness said before she aimed her teeth to bit his head off; however Gaul moved causing her to only cut into his left eye. Gaul pulled back outraged, and so as reparations he slit her throat.

Suddenly, there was a screech of anger, causing all the apes, except for Gaul to fall to the ground and clutch their ears in pain. Gaul quickly looked to the young dragon and smashed the hilt of his scimitar against the skull of the dragon causing him to stop and fall unconscious.

The image faded only to be replaced seconds later with another scene. This time Demos was standing in what appeared to be a dark room, torches with green flames lined the walls casting an eerie green glow around the room. In the room was a pedestal with the black egg the dragoness had been holding, and Gaul. Demos looked closer and saw that the egg was hatching.

Demos watched the egg rock back and forth, as hairline fractures spread over the egg. Moments later the egg exploded. Shell fragments went flying, as in the center of the pedestal was a small black dragon, covered in the slim of its egg. Gaul walked up to the egg and grabbed the dragon hatchling, with rough hands he examined the dragon over, before he said out loud.

"From this moment on you shall serve me, Cynder." Gaul said as he left the room

The image faded, again and Demos was left looking at Gaul, who stood before him with a satisfied grin on his face, but Demos wasn't concerned with him. Demos had just been shown a very painful memory, but even as the truth flashed through his thoughts, he could not squelch his denial, he tried desperately to deny the truth, still hoping with all his might that he was only have a very realistic nightmare, he soon began to deny that Cynder was his sister, and that what he had just seen was only a part of his very active imagination.

"No, this isn't real, you're lying. You're lying!" Demos screeched, as the images flashed through his head again and again. "You're not real, none of this is real!" tears flowed from his eyes again as he tried desperately to move away from Gaul in fear, which only caused Gaul to laugh in amusement.

"Take him back to his cell; let him wallow in his denial." Gaul said as he sat back on his throne.

With that Demos was dragged back to his cell, all the while he mumbled to himself, trying desperately to deny the reality he was now in. When Demos was back in his cell, the ape that led him there, did not bother to shackle Demos to the wall, The ape knew that while Demos was in his state of mind, he would be too preoccupied battling with the truth to try to escape.

"Demos, Demos are you there?" Cynder asked as she moved closer so she could hear Demos better.

Demos tensed up at the sound of her voice. He tried desperately to ignore her, she was just another illusion he had created for himself to try and cope with…dying? The memory suddenly flashed through his mind, his dad had murdered him, he felt the life leave his body, yet here he was thinking he was in a world full of dragons.

Suddenly it hit him, he was not dreaming, and he wasn't really in a different world, he'd gone crazy, he had survived his father's attack, and was now stuck in his own mind full of some of his darkest secrets, that not even he himself knew about.

"Demos please, you have to talk to me, we need to get out of here." Cynder pleaded he desperation clearly expressed in her panicked voice.

"You're not real, none of this is real." Demos said his voice hollowed. Demos felt helpless, he believed he was stuck in his own mind forced by circumstance to live a life of pain, in a world he himself had created.

"Demos, what they did to you…Please you have to understand, mom died to protect us, we can't…"Cynder stared before she was cut off by Demos.

"You're not real! You're not real, none of this is real!" Demos screamed as more tears fell from his eyes.

"Demos please?"

"Leave me alone!" Demos screamed at the top of his lungs. The sound resounded throughout the room leaving behind echoes.

"Oh Demos." Cynder whispered to herself as she curled into a ball, to silently sob to herself.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter two of lost siblings. Not much to say about this except please R&R and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro cannon characters**

**00000**

Demos woke up from an overly powerful stench of mold and mildew. He opened his eyes only to discover that it was very dark. He looked around and saw that his room was dimly lit with a torch hanging on the outside of his cell.

Something felt wrong about Demos. His body did not feel right. Demos tried to stand but when he did his body weight was not evenly distributed and Demos fell backwards.

Pain instantly shot through his back and lower body but the pain was weird. It felt as if the pain was in limps that did not exist. Demos tried again being more careful to keep his weight in front of him, but again he fell. Soon he realized the when he moved chains rattled.

Demos looked down at his legs to determine if there was something wrong with them. Demos screamed out as he saw instead of feet he had paws with three toes on each paw , each with a sharp claw protruding from his flesh. He quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that he had a set of wings. True there were small but they were wings none the less. Behind him he saw that he had a tail as well. This along with his legs and wings and from what he could see of his back was also black, but at the end of his tail he saw a flash of metallic silver. He looked closer and saw that there was what looked like a sharp sword attached to the end of his tail.

Demos soon heard dripping water and went to inspect it. He found a little puddle on the ground in the far corner of his right corner of his cell. He looked at it trying to see if it was clean to drink, and he nearly got a shock. Instead of a mouth he had a large muzzle. His head was rounded and he had three white horns sticking out from the top of his head. he started to gasp for air, this was all a big change for him.

Demos was confused and tired, and decided to lie on the ground.

Demos was wondering how he had gotten here when he started to hear footsteps. He lifted his head and could see that a light was approaching.

Whoever was walking stopped at the door to his cell. It was now clear that the light was coming from a lantern.

The light from the lantern revealed a strange humanoid creature. The creature looked like an ape only this one had white fur and was covered in purple and black armor. In the creatures hand he held what looked like a chain with a metal choker on the end of it embedded in the center of the choker was a dark purple gem.

The ape creature approached Demos with this chocker. Demos stood up on shaky legs and tried to back up but he was inexperienced with walking on all fours. the ape grabbed behind Demos and yanked hard. Demos yelled out in pain, and fell to the ground.

Something was really wrong. The pain was not in his back but above his back.

The ape then opened the choker and fastened it around Demos's neck. Instantly Demos felt as if something was draining him.

The ape grabbed the chain connected to the choker and pulled hard on it. Demos gasped for air as the choker dug into his wind pipe. Reluctantly Demos stood up and tried his best to walk. The ape walked out of the cell with Demos stumbling along.

As they walked Demos looked around and noticed that the halls were made of some sort of black glossy stone that had a tint of purple when the light struck the surface just right. Demos tried to run his hand across it, but when he did he nearly tripped. This caused the ape to pull on the chain again making Demos gasp again.

The ape just laughed and continued to walk.

They went down multiple corridors, Demos tried to memorize the many turns but soon lost track. Soon the hall widened and Demos and the ape entered a large room. This room like the halls was made of the same black glossy stone; only this room was better lit. At the far wall opposite of Demos there were two figures.

The first was a large ape that sat atop a throne made of the same black stone as the walls. This ape had purplish fur as well as purplish armor that gave a small clue as to his body structure. He had a green gem for a left eye and what looked like a Viking helmet with purple horns. The ape had two scimitar swords attached to his lower back. In his hands he held a staff with more green gems sitting on top of the staff. These gems glowed a sickening green.

The second figure was a small dragon. This dragon had scales as black as the walls that surrounded them, it was only thanks to the light that made its scales shine a dark purple that allowed him to see it. The dragon also had a maroon under belly and at the tip of its tail it had what appeared to be a scythe. On the dragons head it had three horns on each side, each of which were pure white and moving in a backwards motion. Its body structure was slim and clearly meant for speed but it also gave way to telling Demos that this dragon was female.

The ape on the throne glared at Demos.

"You insolent fool, do you know how far back you have set my masters plan?" Yelled the ape

Demos flinched at his voice. It was clear that he was someone who did not like failure, but he none the less found his voice and spoke in a frightened tone.

"Where am I?" Demos's voice sounded small and young.

"You are at my mercy you scum of the earth, and I'm going to make you pay for what you have done!" yelled the ape

The ape stood up and approached Demos before he stopped. a wicked smile crept onto his face.

"Cynder You do it, after all. He did he owes you that much. Said the ape still grinning evilly.

Demos was not sure if he should have been frightened of this dragon, after all she was small and from his perspective he was much larger than her, but not by much. Cynder then did something Demos would ever have expected her to do. She opened her mouth and let out a sickening scream.

Demos fell to the ground clutching at where his ears would have been but the scream left a ringing in his head. As he was on the ground Cynder rammed him making him fall on his side. Cynder stepped on his wings making him cringe in pain. She then proceeded to shred his wing membrane with her talons. Demos screamed out in pain and started to thrash wilding, but Cynder clotted him on the side of the head with the blunt side of her tail blade, the force behind her attack still split his face making blood trail down his face like a small stream.

Cynder then placed her tail blade up to Demos's throat, her eyes full of hate and anger.

"_NO!"___ Yelled the ape. "Let him live he can still serve our masters plan."

Cynder looked at Demos with hatred before she removed her tail blade and walked away.

Demos stood up. The ringing was still in his head and his body was sore from Cynders beating.

"Who are you people, and what did you do to me?" yelled Demos with tears streaming from his eyes.

"Oh…you don't remember anything at all do you? What am I saying, of course you don't." said the ape with sarcasm in his voice. "Your body is young, but thanks to me you are smarter than your body would have allowed you to be. Shall I give you an insight as to what is going on?"

Not waiting for Demos to answer, the ape grabbed his staff and approached Demos. He shoved his staff into his face. Green waves of electricity shoot from the staff and hit Demos in his face. The magic soon traveled through his whole body.

Demos lay on the ground writhing in pain as the energy from the magic overloaded his nerves making him feel as if his body was being pricked with over a thousand large needles.

The room started to fade into darkness and soon everything was too fuzzy to make anything out. Soon all he saw was complete darkness.

Suddenly a small bright light shone in the distance and everything started to fade in. It started out fuzzy but with each second everything gained a distance features.

Demos was standing in a large circular room dimply lit by torch lights spread throughout the room. The lower part of the far wall from Demos stuck out. On this extended part of wall there were eggs of every size and shape placed in oval shaped holes on the top of this wall.

Demos was confused, but he did not have time to even wonder what was going on, as a door behind him opened up.

Demos nearly jumped as a large red dragon entered the room. Demos started to back up as he was sure this dragon would be angry with him, but the dragon just walked by him without even looking at him. The dragon went straight to the wall.

Demos walked around him and saw that he was staring at a purple egg. Suddenly the walls shook and the red dragon looked around worriedly. Suddenly a yellow dragon ran into the room.

"Save them! The dark armies have come!" cried the yellow dragon.

The red dragon looked around at all the other eggs, and then looked at the purple egg. He quickly made up his mind and grabbed the purple egg holding it to his body with his right paw. The dragon then quickly ran out of the room along with the yellow dragon.

Demos was utterly confused as to what was happening. He went to follow the red dragon when suddenly the doors opened again, and in stepped a female black dragon. She had three horns on each side of her head and three lining her spine. She had a maroon underbelly and a tail blade shaped like a spade.

Behind her trailed a young black dragon, with a dark purple underbelly. He had three horns lining his spine and a tail blade shaped like a double edged sword.

The female dragon went straight for a small black egg sitting in the front of the eggs. She clutched this egg to her chest with her paw. She made to leave the room but just as she reached the door, an explosion rocked the room.

"_Demos_ we need to get out of here now!" cried the female dragon."

**(Dear readers here is a way to determine which demos I am talking about. When Demos is indented like this "**_**Demos"**_** then I am talking about the vision Demos. Any other Demos is the present Demos)**

Demos could not believe what he had just heard. He quickly studied the young black dragons face and realized that he looked just like him. Demos was wondering what was happening but the female dragon had exited the room along with the vision Demos.

He quickly followed them, soon catching up. They walked down the halls making turns every now and then as the walls shock with explosions.

They soon came to a circular door, but before they could exit the doors shot open, and standing on the other side of the door stood thirteen apes. Demos gasped as in front of these apes was the large ape with the large scimitar swords.

"Ha-ha. You thought you could leave here alive you foolish dragon," laughed the ape.

"You'll never get my babies _Gaul,"_ said the female dragon with anger in her voice.

"You can't escape my dark army."

With that Gaul drew his large scimitars, as the female turned around and grabbed _Demos_ by the neck and placed him on her back. With that she started to run down the hall taking a side passage.

"After her you fool!" yelled Gaul with anger.

The apes ran after her with their swords drawn. The female in her state of shock and fear had missed her turn and had ended up at a dead end. She turned around to correct her mistake, but the apes had caught up with her.

She placed _Demos _on the floor and handed him the black egg, and stood in front of him. Gaul shoved his way to the front of his army of apes, and grinned evilly.

"You can't escape now face your end," laughed Gaul.

With that Gaul ran at her with her scimitars aimed for her throat. She quickly moved out of the way and opened her mouth shooting a blast of black fire at Gaul, but one of the apes jumped in the way of it keeping Gaul safe.

All the apes surrounded the dragon and started to attack her. She was soon overpowered and fell to the ground covered with cuts. She was bleeding freely and breathing heavily. Gaul approached her, his evil smile plastered across his face. He placed a scimitar to her throat and whispered into her ear.

"I was going to kill your children, but now I think they should serve the dark master," laughed Gaul.

With that he slit the dragon's throat with a short and quick stroke.

"Mama!" cried _Demos_ with tears running down his face.

_Demos _screamed out in sorrow. This scream of his was intensified and sent all the apes except for Gaul screaming and running.

"You insolent whelp!" yelled Gaul. With that he took the butt of his sword and slammed it on _Demos's _head.

Everything started to fade again, until it was utter blackness again. Then like before a light shined in the distance and slowly grew until he could make out things.

The room was dimly lit by green fires. And in the center there were two bodies. Both were small but one was larger than the other. Demos walked closer and saw that both were chained to the ground. Both were struggling, but their eyes were closed.

Demos looked at each body and realized that the one on the left was him while the one on the right was Cynder. A sudden revelation hit Demos. Cynder was his sister and that female dragon from before was his mother.

Tears welled up in Demos's eyes but before he could shed them, Cynder began to scream out. Her scream was full of hate and anger and it spoke of revenge.

"Cynder no!" yelled out Demos. He had not known his sister but he knew it was he that was responsible to protect her and he knew exactly what was happening.

But Cynder could not hear him and she continued to scream out her anger. Soon the screaming stopped and Cynder just sat there. Minutes later Gaul entered the room.

"What is your name dragon?" asked Gaul

"Cynder," replied Cynder.

"And who do you serve?"

"My master, Malefor."

Gaul laughed and released her from her chains. She soon stood next to Gaul.

Gaul walked over to _Demos._

"It has been a month and you still will not break!" Gaul yelled the last part.

Again everything faded, but this time there was no darkness he only saw the room he was in before with Gaul and Cynder standing over him.

"Now do you remember you stupid dragon," asked Gaul mockingly.

"I know you killed my mother and tortured my sister, you bastered

**00000**

**There is the second chapter. I hope you like it.  
Also I wanted to send a message to whoever sent me an anonymous message with the name Reader this is what the first chapter has to do with Spyro. **

**R&R**


	3. The first Guardian

**The third chapter is here and I wanted to say that even thought there are not many readers out there, I am grateful to you all for reading my stories.**

**Ok so first off I thought I would clear a few things up before we start this next chapter. When Demos was captured by Gaul at the temple he was two years old, and he was tortured by Gaul for two months before Demos broke free. Cynder only lasted a month of torture before she gave into the darkness. Now we all know that the darkness made cynder larger but I'm making this story so that it took her awhile to get where she was at because in Dawn of the dragon when cynder goes under the dark masters control she does not get all big. She stays her normal size.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the spyro cannon characters such as spyro, Cynder, or the guardians R&R**

**00000**

**The first guardian**

_Ten Years Later_

It was dark and nothing could be seen. Demos looked around trying to find a source of light, when suddenly the room bursted with light from green flames being held in large pits filled with wood.

Demos looked around and saw that the room he was in was circular. The only exit he could see was a hallway on the others side of the room. Demos started to walk toward it but stopped as an adult sized Cynder walked into view.

Demos started to shake at the sight of her. She began to walk toward him and he in turn backed up. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see how much room he had left, but the wall had opened up into a hallway.

Deciding that this was a much better option, Demos turned around and quickly ran down the hall. He could hear Cynder roar in anger as she chased after him. Her heavy steps drowned out his soft and hurried steps.

The hall had no other passages or turns and so Demos kept running straight. Demos was soon running out of breath, but he found some stored energy and kept running.

In the distance Demos saw that the torches on the walls stopped, as did the hallway. He quickly turned around, but Cynder was coming toward him fast. Demos backed up as far as he could go. Cynder was no on him in a matter of moments.

Cynder raised her tail blade, its metallic shine gleaming off the walls. She brought her tail down.

Demos screamed and sat up as he gasped for air. The dream had been so real that he could still feel the exhaustion from running. Demos sighed and looked out the window. It had been hard to tell if it was day or night. A concurrent sky, his home for the moment, was always dark.

The torch hanging from the wall revealed the black dragon's body. Up and down his body there were scars telling the tale of Cynders punishments

Demos looked outside of his window. It would have been so easy for him to just fly out that window, and never return. More than once had Demos thought about this and now was no exception, but he always came to the same conclusion.

"There's no one out there that would be willing to hide me, not when Cynder would tear up half the dragon realms looking for me."

Demos Cringed at the idea of what Cynder would do if he ran away, No it was much safer to just stay where he was at.

His bones popped back into place as he stretched. Demos walked out of his room and went looking for Cynder; No doubt she had something for him to do while she planed her next assault on the world.

Demos walked down the long hallway and shuddered as it reminded him of his dream.

It had been ten years since Demos had broken free of Gauls control and the shredding of his wing membrane. His wing membrane healed themselves of course, but that experience three nasty vertical scars on his wings. Demos had gotten much larger as well. At his young age he was put through training so that he could be of some use to Cynder, and his tail blade had lengthened as well as sharpened.

Demos came to a large door. He was just about to push it open, when he heard talking on the other side. He immediately recognized Cynders voice. He knew better than to listen to her conversations, and was just about to turn around when suddenly Cynder roared with outrage.

"You saw a purple dragon, and you didn't kill him?" growled Cynder.

"My men surrounded him and they were still killed," whined a pathetic tone. Demos figured this was an ape.

"I don't care if your men died! I want that dragon Dead!" screamed Cynder

Demos heard footsteps coming in his direction. As fast and quite as he could he backed away from the door making it look as if he had just rounded a corner. The doors opened and Cynder walked out. See immediately saw Demos and growled.

"What Do you want, you pathetic excuse of a dragon?" growled Cynder

"I was coming to see what you wanted me to do today," replied Demos in a small voice.

"I want you to come with me. We're going to Dante's Freezer."

**00000**

When Cynder and Demos had arrived at Dante's Freezer, they immediately felt the cold temperature wash over them. Demos noticed that Dante's Freezer was almost completely white. Cynder began to walk around the ape encampment. She asked the apes questions about their weapons and the guards that were posted in every sector of the camp, she even asked if they could get the islands native species to wake up from there frozen slumber, all the while not being too nice about any of it.

The apes reassured her that they could handle anything. As an extra precaution Cynder ordered them to blow up the bridge leading to the center of the island if any other dragon were to come near it. after Cynder was satisfied that the apes could handle their own, she and Demos moved into an underground cavern

The walls were made of ice but surprisingly it was much warmer inside the cavern than it was outside in the open. There were more apes posted inside the cavern. Cynder moved farther into the cave.

At the back of the cave there was a large room. In the middle of this room was a platform. Cynder and Demos flew over onto this slab and it was here that Demos got a better view of it. He noticed that the ground was littered with stalagmites made of ice. Near the other side of the platform there was what appeared to be a throne made out of ice and snow as well as a slab of ice next to it.

On the slab of ice unconscious laid an adult dragon. The dragon was a light yellow with a blue under belly and yellow wing membrane. The dragon had what appeared to be a double headed axe on its tail. The dragon also had two blue horns on his head that went backwards and suddenly shot up.

Demos could have sworn that he had seen this dragon before, but it lurked at the back of his mind. He could no longer dwindle on the matter as Cynder walked toward the dragon. On the slab next to the dragon was a light purple gem sitting in what looked like a lantern.

Cynder picked this up with one of her paws and held it to her body. She then walked over to Demos.

"You're going to wake up the Ice King," laughed Cynder.

"And how am I going to do that?" asked Demos puzzled.

"Thaw him out," growled Cynder.

"I'm not a fire dragon, and I can't do anything with this stupid necklace around my neck,"

Demos lifted his paw to his chest and a red necklace in the shape of a snake appeared. The eyes of the snake were made of dark gems and it he could feel them draining him of his power.

"Find a way!" roared Cynder.

Cynder then turned around and left placing the gem in her mouth and exiting the cave, leaving Demos to sit and think over how he was going to awaken the Ice King.

Demos thought up of many ways to wake up the ice king but none of them seemed like they would work. He soon realized that he was running out of time and if he didn't do something right now Cynder would more than likely find out and punish him.

Then suddenly an Idea came to him. He quickly went back to the entrance of the cave. there were broken pieces of wood laying on the ground. Demo did his best to pick them up and place then by the ice king. this took him a while but as last he had a good sized pile of wood laying front of the ice king.

Demos walked back to the entrance and there he saw the apes sitting around a fire. Demos smirked and walked over to them. he then bent down and went to grab a branch that was laying the furthest from the center of the fire.

"What do you think you're doing whelp?" asked one ape.

"I'm thawing out the Ice king, unless you want to do it?" asked Demos challengingly.

"That's your job, you lazy piece of shit, and anyways your not getting our fire. Why don't you make your own, oh that's right your not a fire dragon, Well I'm sure you could use your element to thaw him out," said another ape mockingly.

"You know _damn_ well I can't do anything with this necklace," growled Demos in anger. He soon calmed down as an idea came to his mind. "You wouldn't want Cynder to find out that you hindered her plans now would you?"

"HA. Cynder would punish you first."

"True she would but after she was done with me she would personally kill each and every one of you, and not even think twice about it," said Demos in a faked sympathetic tone. Demos smirked as a sudden image of Cynder tearing the ape apart popped into his head.

"Your Lying!" barked a third ape, but Demos could hear a trace of fear lurking behind his anger.

He could also see this feared plastered in the eyes of every ape he saw.

"Fine you little prick," growled the first ape. "Take the fire and leave us alone."

Demos smirked as he grabbed a branch in his mouth and carried it back to the platform, but for some reason, Demos could not stop thinking about dead apes. He had noticed these thoughts popping in his head a few days after he had broken free from Gaul.

Day in and day out he was beaten by the apes, ad the reason was always the same. He was the brother of the dragon that made there lives hell, or for the simple fact that he was a dragon.

Demos walked back to his pile of wood and then threw the small branch into the wood. it took some time before the fire caught with the pile, but soon the fire grew. the flames were hot and Demos was glad to be so close to the fire in this frozen hell.

"How's this for a fire!" yelled Demos at the apes.

There was no reply. Demos thought that the apes were ignoring him he stopped and listened. He could hear apes shouting and yelling, Demos quickly hid behind the slab of ice were the ice guardian was lying.

You've got to learn to be quite Spyro," said a faint voice.

"Me?" asked a loud and angry voice.

Demos could hear footsteps and walking on the ground.

"Quick through here Spyro, I can see Volteer," Said the first voice.

Demos peeked his head around the corner and saw a young dragon walking toward Volteer. Floating next to him was a golden orb. It took Demos a second to notice that it was a dragonfly.

The dragon had purple scales and a golden underbelly and a golden underbelly. The dragon had orange wing membranes and two yellow horns sticking out of his head. He had a crest in the middle of his head that traced its way down his neck and back ending near his tail. His tail blade looked like a spade.

Demos marveled at the sight before him.

"Sparx, maybe he's trying to warn us about something," said Spyro

"Yea and what's with that fire buddy?" asked Sparx while holding his hand in front of his face trying to block the heat from it.

"I don't know but we should put it out," said Spyro concerned

Demos stepped out from behind Volteer.

"I can't let you do that," said Demos in a dark tone.

Spyro quickly turned around and faced Demos. Spyro gasped as the light from the fire played across Demos's many scars.

"Oh this is just great, we have to face two evil dragons instead of one. What a prize," said sparx sarcastically.

"Who are you?" asked Spyro.

"That's not important. Right now you have to go," replied Demos.

anger filled his tone but under it there was something else. Something that had long ago died inside of Demos. Spyro heard the longing in his voice and the fear that had always been present.

Just then there was a roar, and the light from the fire flickered before going out, leaving the room in a dim blue glow from the light that penetrated the ice walls. Demos turned and saw that the ice king had been thawed out enough to break free of his icy prison.

Demos looked at Spyro and then at the ice king. His mind was plagued with what he was going to do. He made a quick decision and ran over to Volteer. With as much willpower as he could obtain he let out a weak shout into the ear of the dragon laying on the ice.

The ice king noticed Demos and swung his heavy sword at him but Demos quickly dodged out of the way and took off for the entrance to the cave. He could hear the Bellowing rage from the ice king, and ran faster.

Demos felt bad for leaving Spyro alone to fight the Ice king, but this was quickly forgotten when Demos saw that the bridge was destroyed and the ground was littered with the bodies of dead apes and dreadwings.

Demos quickly took to the air and began his long trip back to concurrent skies, but instead of a sad look on his face Demos had a small peaceful smile on his face.

"There may be peace just yet," thought Demos to himself.

**00000**

**ok so this chapter might not have been the best but I did my best so please R&R. I would also like to thank Ripred for Beta Reading this story for me.**


	4. Unansered Questions

**Hello and welcome to the forth chapter of Lost Sibling. If you are reading this then it means that you were interested in my story, "YAY." Anyways this chapter is not about Demos this time, awe I know he is as great character and all but I thought it was time for something a little different than what I normally do, also in my last chapter I described the cave as having stalagmites. please ignore that, that was a mix up and I am sorry.**

**Also I thought that the ice kings attacks were so lame and easy, so I have decided to give him new powers along with some older powers. Enjoy.**

**00000**

**Unanswered Questions**

Spyro watched as Demos ran over to Volteer and whispered into his ear. Spyro caught the ice king swinging his sword at Demos.

"Watch out!" yelled Spyro but he was a little off as Demos had already seen what the ice king was going to do.

He quickly jumped out of the way. The blade caught nothing but air. Demos then took off for the entrance of the cave

"What are you doing man? He's the bad guy, remember?" said sparx in an annoyed tone.

Demos took off for the entrance of the cave, but stopped to look back at Spyro. For a moment the two meet eyes. Spyro saw fear and sorrow in Demos's eyes, but there was something else in his eyes lurking in the back, being hidden with anger.

Demos quickly turned and ran out of the cave. Spyro stood there perplexed for a moment, He had could not tell what that other feeling was.

"Hey he has the right idea man, maybe we should follow him to," said sparx, while looking at the ice king and shrinking away.

"No we came to get Volteer and were not going back now. We can take him Sparx," said Spyro confidently.

"If we die, I blame you," said Sparx with a judging tone.

The ice king saw Spyro. And let out a loud yell of anger. He charged at Spyro and brought his sword down, but spyro quickly moved out of the way. Thanks to the force of the ice kings attack, his sword was stuck in the ice. Spyro used this distraction to circle around the ice king.

Spyro opened his maw and let out a torrent of orange flames. The ice king yelled and jerked up quickly, releasing his sword from the ice. Spyro retreated as the ice king turned around, and stomped on the ground.

Suddenly the ice ruptured and large ice spikes shot out of the ground heading for Spyro. Spyro shot a ball of fire at the ice spikes, shattering them into small pieces of ice. The ice king raised his hands and the ice shards lifted into the air. the ice king used his arms to motion toward Spyro. Immediately the ice shards flew through the air toward spyro.

Spyro dodged and blew fire at what he could but the number of ice shards were too many. An ice shard lodged itself into Spyros left shoulder. Spyro grunted in pain and managed to dispel the rest of the ice shards.

Spyro looked at his wound and saw that it was bleeding through the ice turning its blue color deep red. Spyro charged at the ice king. Just before he reached the ice king, he lifted his head and let out a torrent of fire. The fire quickly over lapped spyro making him into a running fire ball.

Spyro crashed into the ice king making his fall over. The flames around spyro faded and small wisps of smoke rolled off of his body.

Spyro quickly jumped on the ice king and shot a blot of electricity. The armor the ice king was wearing intensified the power of his attack making the ice king writhe in pain. Spyro continued to release his power on the ice king and did not stop until he was certain the ice king was dead.

"Take that! We showed him!" yelled sparx triumphantly.

Spyro just glared at sparx in an annoyed fashion.

Spyro walked over to the electric guardian. Volteer groaned as he lifted his head. He spotted Spyro and Sparx.

"A purple dragon! I am Volteer, and I must commend you two on your valiant efforts. Incredibly, amazing, wond..." Volteer was unable to finish what he was going to say as spyro cut him off.

"No time to talk! We have to get you back to Ignitus!" said spyro in an exhausted yet commanding tone

"Ignitus? He lives! I have much to discuss with him. Terrible things are afoot." said Volteer in a dark tone.

"Does this guy ever stop talking?" asked Sparx annoyed.

**00000**

Spyro, Sparx, and Volteer, made it back to the dragon temple in less than two hours, the ice shard in Spyros shoulder had melted long ago, and now his wound bleed freely, yet not enough to kill him.

Seeing Spyros shoulder Ignitus quickly got him a red gem. The gem glowed red. Energy pulsated inside of it. Spyros skin quickly absorbed the gem. His flesh quickly stitched itself back together, leaving a small but distinct scar.

"Tell my young dragon, what happened?" asked Ignitus concerned.

"Ignitus…there was another dragon there," answered Spyro with reluctance.

"You went up against Cynder!' gasped Ignitus in shock.

"No. There was a black dragon, around my age," said Spyro unsure how much he should tell him.

"A young dragon?" asked Ignitus. He turned to Volteer. "Is this true?"

"It is quite possible. When I was captured, I did happen to see a small dragon shaped creature in the shadows behind Cynder, but I thought I was seeing things, and there was today. I was unconscious, and I suddenly hear a loud screaming telling me to wake up. Ignitus you don't think it could be Cynders brother do you?"

"I don't know my old friend. Only Spyro can truly say what he looked like," said Ignitus while pondering the new events.

"Hey! What about me. I was there to" yelled sparx in an angry tone.

"Ok. What did he look like Sparx?" asked Volteer.

"He was black with a dark purplish under belly, and much fatter then Spyro here," sparx snickered as Spyro glared at him

"There was something off about him though," said Spyro. "When I looked in his eyes I saw something ignites there, something that had died."

"Young dragon, he has made his choice and he must now face the consequences for his actions. He stood there with the intent to stop you from saving Volteer," said Ignitus in a stern voice.

Spyro thought over what Ignitus was telling him. He quickly remembered Volteer said something about Cynders brother. It did not add up. Cynder was an adult yet she had a younger brother. how could that be possible?

"You're keeping something from me," said Spyro accusingly.

"Young dragon I have told you everything you have ever needed to know in order to save our home," replied Ignitus.

Spyro saws that Ignitus was lying but he knew there was nothing he could do to make him spill what was on his mind.

Volteer then took Spyro to train his new element. Meanwhile Demos had just arrived back at concurrent skies and was dreading what was to come next.

**00000**

**Ok so that was one of the shortest chapters I have ever done to be honest there was not much to write about, but I promise the chapters will be longer and I will try to incorporate some suspense and sorrow into the story.**

**Please R&R and check out Ripred.**


	5. The Chronicler

**This is the fifth chapter. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro cannon characters such as Spyro, Cynder, or the guardians.**

**00000**

**The Chronicler**

Demos walked through the glossy stone halls. He dreaded telling Cynder that her army had failed; she would most likely take her anger out on Demos.

Demos came to a pair of large doors. He raised his tail blade and knocked hard three times. The sound bounced off the bare walls making the sound louder than it really was.

The door opened and Cynder stood there glaring down at Demos.

"So your back are you? I thought the ice king would kill you for sure," laughed Cynder with malice in her voice.

Demos remained silent as she laughed. He was hoping to find a way to break the news to Cynder without getting punished. Cynder noticed he was holding back, and growled.

"What happened there? Tell me now!" said Cynder yelling the last part.

"Th….the purple dragon….showed up," whispered Demos with fear in his voice. "And he….defeated everyone."

"He didn't kill you, but when I'm done with you, you'll wish he had," said Cynder in what appeared to be a calm and steady voice, but Demos heard the anger and evil in her voice.

In an instant Demos had skidded across the hall and was now laying on his side with his back against the wall. There was a large yet shallow cut running down his body. A small pool of blood started to form around him, but Cynder was not finished yet.

"Get up! Get up now you pathetic worm! You have let that dragon tear my men down, and when the opportunity presents itself, YOU FLEE!" screamed Cynder.

Demos stood up on shaky legs but he was quickly knocked down again as Cynder hit him on the side of his body with her head. Her horns tore into his side leaving gaping holes where her horns had punctured him.

Demos looked up at Cynder and saw in her eyes that she angered more than she ever was before. Cynder stood lover Demos, and raised her tail blade. Demos had the growing feeling that he would not survive this day, and so he stayed on the ground ready to accept what was to come.

Suddenly Demos felt something wet hit the top of his head. He looked up and saw tears streaming down Cynders face. This puzzled Demos and so he looked again, he saw that her eyes held two feelings. One was pure rage, but the other was a softer sadder feeling. It was sorrow and guilt that was lurking behind her eyes. Demos saw that the sorrow was kinder and gentler than the rage, as if two people were experiencing different feelings in the same body.

It soon occurred to Demos that the Cynder before him was not crying; instead it was the real Cynder. The Cynder who had not been given a choice of whom to serve. Demos stood up, his legs almost gave way and he nearly tumbled to the floor again.

"So you want to fight me, is that it. You want to finely end your hellish nightmare. So that you can be free?" asked Cynder sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Cynder," whispered Demos.

"Oh you have not even begun to feel sorry," mocked Cynder.

With that Cynder raised her tail blade and breathed a green liquid onto her tail blade. Her tail glowed a sickening green. She examined it for a moment before turning on Demos and striking him over the back with it.

The force of the impact caused Demos to fall to the ground. Demos could feel blood flow from his wounds.

The green liquid that coated her tail blade seeped into his wounds. He began to spasm and writhe in pain as the venom attacked his nerves. Demos screamed in pain, and tried to stand up but Cynder attacked again, this time hitting him on his neck.

Demos fell to the ground again, and clutched at his neck. The venom snaked its way down his spine and al throughout his body. His entire body was squirming in pain. Every time Demos would start to calm down Cynder would strike him again, sending him into a fit of spasms.

"You will learn, that until you die you will do whatever it takes to bring the dark master back!" yelled Cynder with glee at the sight of Demos in pain.

At last Cynder stopped her torture on Demos when she realized that Demos had lost a significant amount of blood.

"Guards!" yelled Cynder in an annoyed voice.

The sound of running footsteps could be heard running down the hall, and soon enough two large apes rounded a corner. The apes were in a frantic panic of fear. They took one look at a blood covered Demos, before staring Cynder in the face.

"Take him to his room and give him red gems, but only enough to close his wounds. I want him to suffer through the pain he is in," spoke Cynder in a bored fashion.

The apes grabbed Demos by his front paws and started to pull him away, but he squirmed in their grip. They soon lost hold of him and using the last bit of Energy he had left he approached Cynder.

His face was bloody and swollen and blood still dripped from his opened wounds. But he held himself up with as long as he could. Slowly he looked up into her face, and saw anger there but at the back he could see astonishment. This made him mentally smile; he knew his real sister had watched the whole thing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I could not stop what happened that night," said Demos. Tears streamed down his face stinging his wounds as the salt passed over them. 'But I want you to know…..I forgive you. I forgive you for what happened just now."

Suddenly Cynder's face changed, no longer was there intent to kill and murder. Instead there was now only shock and happiness, and her eyes gave a silent thank you, as tears streamed down her face as well. Then the darkness took over again and her rage was stronger than before.

"Take him away now!" screamed Cynder in rage, but there was something else in her voice to, there was longing and pain, as the real Cynder and the evil Cynder fought for control.

But Demos did not have the chance to see who had won, as he lost conciseness.

**00000**

Demos opened his eyes and saw that he was in a large circular room. The walls had shelves embedded into them. In the center of the room there was a large hourglass. Lining the walls and hourglass were dragon ruins that glowed a bright blue.

Demos stood up slowly expecting himself to fall to the ground, yet instead he found that his body was unscratched. He began to wonder were he was at, when a voice spoke from the darkness.

"Welcome young dragon," said a strong yet old sounding voice.

"Who's there?" asked Demos with worry in his voice.

"I am known as the chronicler. I watch the lives of all the dragons and write there lives down in there respective books," said the chronicler.

A dragon walked out of the shadows, revealing a teal blue scales and grey underbelly. The chronicler's wing membrane had holes in most places. he had four horns two horns were shaped like ram horns and the other two looked much like spyros expect the chroniclers horns were grey. the chroniclers tail blade was shaped like an arrow head. he wore teal blue robes and a golden necklace with a small blue gem on it.

Demos was shocked at his appearance, but what had caught his eye was the blue gem hanging from the chronicler's neck.

"Where did you get that?" asked Demos in a small yet angry voice.

"When I was appointed the title of the chronicler, this was given to me as a sign of my position," said the chronicler in a calm and understanding voice.

That looks just like..." said demos but he was cut off by the chronicler.

"Like the one you saw when you were being tortured, yes I know,"

"How could you know that?" asked Demos in am accessioning tone of voice.

"There are two simple reasons really. The first is that I am the Chronicler; it is my duty to record the lives of every dragon. The second reason is because I put it there in your mind,"

"No that can't be, I was just seeing things," said Demos denying it.

"When you held it you felt stronger, you felt better, and in the end you tried to kill yourself to stop what was to happen to you. I helped to set you so that you could live a peaceful life unlike your sister."

"Why am I here then? You did what you set out to do. I'm free now so what do you want?" asked Demos in a hateful toned

"Do you know why I saved you young dragon?" asked the chronicler already knowing the answer.

"No," replied Demos dumbfounded.

"I saved you because your book was quickly comeing to an end, when suddenly a new book appeared to me. When I looked inside I saw a picture of you, and I knew this new book was the beginning of your new life."

"Why would I get a new book?" asked Demos perplexed.

"Because of what you can do young dragon."

"What do you mean?"

A book came down from one of the shelves and floated in front of the chronicler for a moment before it opened.

"Came and see," said the chronicler calmly.

Demos walked around to the chronicler and looked into the book this book was thick with pages. On the page there was a picture of Cynder lying on the ground clutching at her head, as a look of pain played across her face.

"Because of you, your sister is now fighting the darkness inside of her, but she will fail," said the chronicler sadly.

The page turned, and on the page there was a picture of Cynder standing on a large platform, across from her was Spyro.

"Wait. You said that I gained another book. What did you mean by that?" asked Demos puzzled.

"Each dragon has one book that details there life young dragon, And when the last of their pages fill up, that dragon soon dies afterwards. When I saw your book I noticed that there were more pages filled than there shoudl have been. I studied your book, and in turn studied your life. I Saw how they put you in a trance like sleep and so i intervined hoping to free you and save your young life. as the days passed i began to worri that you would die in that trance, when suddenly a new book apeared. I looked into it and saw that it was your book. the pages blank and not one bit of memories in it."

"But why was I given more time?" asked Demos. "Sorry," said Demos realizing he sounded ungrateful.

"I do not know young dragon. this has never happened before, but i fear the worst is to come from it," said the chronicler gravly.

"But what could I possibly do. I'm stuck with Cynder. If I run she'll find me, and I can't fight her because she put this damn necklace on me," said Demos, as he concentrated. A red snake like necklace appeared around his neck. For its eyes it had dark gems that drained him of his power.

"I have seen in your new book and it would seem that that necklace will leave you one day. I fear that our time has come to an end. It is time for you to wake up," said the chronicler in a sad tone.

"Wait how can I know that this is even real?" asked Demos

"Your next destination will be Tall plains," said the chronicler.

With that the room started to fade, and everything became blurry, until there was only blackness.

**00000**

Demos woke up and quickly got to his feet, but soon regretted it as his body cringed with pain. He lowered himself back onto the hard floor. He thought about what he had experienced in his dream.

"Did all that really happen?" Demos asked himself.

The door to his room opened, and an ape walked in.

"Cynder says get ready you're going with her to tall plains," said the ape.

**00000**

Ok there is the fifth chapter hope you enjoy. Please R&R


	6. The Ice guardian

**Thanks for reading. It has come to my attention that I have been accidentally making Demos's life a mystery, please pm me or ask me in your reviews. Any questions you may have about Demos's past, and I will put the answer in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Spyro franchise. I only own my Character Demos.**

**00000**

**The Ice Guardian **

Cynder and Demos had made it to tall plains, with little to no difficulty at all. They continued to fly over the land making there way towards there destination.

The first thing Demos noticed about tall plains was the warm weather. Unlike Dante's freezer, Tall plains was hot and humid. He also noted that the area was full of vibrant colors. There were all sorts of flowers each a different color.

"This place is beautiful," whispered Demos.

Cynder, who happened to be flying close to Demos, looked over at him with a deadly glare that made Demos shrink away with fear.

As they flew over the lands Demos noted that there were more apes and there machinery. As he looked at the land below him he continued to see apes and cannons. This did not bother him much, until he noticed that the apes were raiding what looked like a village.

The inhabitants, a tribe of lama, littered the ground. Demos took a closer look and saw that they were all dead. This would not have angered him had it only been the adults, yet there on the ground lay the broken and twisted bodies of young children.

Demos had seen the work of his sister before, but he had never seen her army kill the young and innocent before. The fact that Cynder could have ordered the apes to kill every single person, made Demos shiver with fear. He realized that Cynder could just as easily do the same to him as she had done to these poor people.

Cynder and Demos flew over the tree tops as if looking for something. It was only when Demos caught sight of another village that, they landed. Demos looked around, and saw that this village was more or less intact. Some of the buildings were on fire, but Demos could find no signs of life, other than Cynder and himself.

"Come, we have work to do," said Cynder in a cold voice.

"What happened here?" asked Demos fearing the worst.

"That is none of your concern, right now you will do as I say, and I say you need to watch for anyone while I take Cyril's powers," replied Cynder, her tone becoming very threatening.

With that Cynder headed north toward stone steps. Demos reluctantly followed her. At the top Demos saw that there were more stairs leading downward to a large open area that looked as if a large group of people would gather here.

In the center of the area, there was an oddly shaped stone boulder. Lying next to the boulder was a large blue dragon. His underbelly was a light purplish blue. He had two horns that looked like ice jutting straight out from his head, while what appeared to be icicles stuck out from his tail.

Cynder walked up to the ice Guardian, and grabbed the dark gem like lantern that sapped his energy. When she had secured the gem against her body she took to the air. Demos went to follow her but she had already left him.

"I guess she wants me to stay here," said Demos to himself.

"Be careful. Remember what happened last time," said a familiar voice Demos just quickly ran for the boulder and made it just as the purple dragon moved into the area he had been in just moments ago.

"I know, I know, but Cynder left and I don't see any Ice Kings hanging around this place," said Sparx who was flew a little ways in front of Spyro as if to make a point.

Just then the boulder that Demos was hiding behind started to unfurling from itself making a making a loud and terrible noise as stone grinded against stone. This made Sparx turn around.

"When will I learn? When things look good, run for the hills," said the dragonfly. He knew something like this could have happened.

As the stone sentinel rose from the ground Demos's hiding spot was revealed. Spyro saw Demos and was angered at the sight of him. Much like Demos, Spyro had seen the slaughtered villagers as well.

Spyro charged at Demos, catching him off guard, and making Demos fall backwards from the impact. Demos slowly picked himself up, but was knocked down again.

"How could you kill all those innocent people?" yelled Spyro, anger evident in his voice.

Before Demos could defend himself, the stone sentinel roared and charged at both Spyro and Demos. Spyro jumped out of the way leaving Demos on his back. Seeing that he was in danger, Demos quickly rolled out of the way just as the stone Sentinel stomped over the ground were Demos had just been.

Demos quickly got to his feet, and saw that Spyro was at work fighting the stone sentinel. He went to leave, but he could hear the fighting, and try as he might he could not leave.

He quickly turned around and saw that Spyro was losing the fight. True the stone sentinel was large and slow but his attacks were strong and precise. The stone sentinel went to hit Spyro, but he could see it coming, he quickly jumped out of the way but the force of the attack sent shockwaves through the ground knocking spyro off of his feet.

The stone sentinel approached Spyro. It raised its arm. Spyro closed his eyes, waiting for the attack, but instead of feeling its arm crushing him he heard a roar, and opened his eyes to see that Demos had flown onto the stone sentinels head, and was using his tail blade and claws to deal as much damage as he could to its head.

This shocked Spyro, but he did not dwell on it for long. While the stone sentinel was distracted Spyro stood up and opened his maw and let lose a barrage of icicles. Demos seeing what Spyro was doing quickly jumped away as the icicles bounced off of the stone sentinels head.

Demos had landed behind the stone sentinel. He quickly slashed at the back of its legs with his tail blade, but it just bounced off.

The stone sentinel stomped his foot, sending more shockwaves through the ground, both Spyro and Demos anticipated this and they both jumped. Demos took to the air, while spyro stayed on the ground.

Spyro ran around the stone sentinel and blew fire onto his legs, while Demos nose dived onto its back, and tried to control its movements. The stone sentinel reached behind its self trying to grab onto Demos but his arms were too big, so instead it reverted to twisting and turning wildly to throw Demos off.

Suddenly an idea came to Spyro. He began to breathe fire onto its legs, until there were red hot, and then he switched to his ice breath and quickly froze its legs in place. He then smashed the sharp end of his tail blade acrossed the back of what would be its knees causing them to shatter.

The stone sentinel crashed to the ground with Demos still clinging onto his back. Demos quickly jumped off and approached Spyro.

"Don't expect me to save your life again," said Demos slightly out of breath from the stone sentinels tossing and turning.

Spyro's claws dug into the soft soil, before he head butted Demos in the nose.

Demos fell to the ground clutching at his nose, as blood dripped from his nostrils.

"By the ancestors what is wrong with you?" asked Demos outraged.

"Don't think saving my life can ever make up for what you dif" said Spyro, anger evident in his voice.

"Everything you see out there is the work of Cynder's army. I had nothing to do with anything that has happened to our home," replied Demos "I was pissed at what I saw today. I could care less about the people dying. I've seen death so many times that I just stopped praying for them, but when I Saw her kill the children knew that she was not my sister," continued Demos with sorrow in his voice

"Hey Spyro, buddy, um listen, we should really get out of here like now, before he decides to attack us," said sparx in his usual mocking tone.

Spyro ignored Sparx and continued to question Demos.

"Why do you still serve her If she's not your sister?" asked Spyro confused.

"She is my sister! But her actions are not her own,"

"You're making no sense, you know that right?" asked sparx sarcastically

"Look whatever the guardians told you is a lie, Cynder is not evil. She's in trouble and I need to help her," said Demos gaining confidence in his voice.

Suddenly there was a moan of pain from behind Demos. they all looked to see that the Cyril was waking up. Spyro quickly ran over to the Ice guardian, while Demos quickly took to the sky and headed for home.

**00000**

**Ok that chapter may have sucked some bit but let's face it I have been so busy lately that I can't think straight.**

**I would like to personally take this time to thank each and every one of you who has read my story.**

**Please R&R.**


	7. Demos's Freedome

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters from the Spyro franchise. I only own my character Demos.**

**00000**

**Demos's freedom**

Demos was flying towards Cynders Castle while trying to avoid the lightning that constantly hung around concurrent skies. The good thing about the lightning was that it lit up the sky making it easy for Demos to see ahead of him.

Just then a bolt of lightning struck near Demos causing him to make a hard bank left. Again the lightning struck making Demos bank harder to avoid being struck, and to make matters worse it began to rain.

Demos flapped his wings harder trying to get out of the rain and lightning, but the rain was accumulating on his wing membranes making little pools on his wings. This extra weight made it harder for Demos to accurately fly.

More lightning struck around Demos and with each passing second he found it harder and harder to avoid them. Demos was wearing out quickly as more and more cold water splashed on his wings. The little pools on his wings were starting to make his wings numb from the weight and cold temperature,

His wing beats were becoming slower and slower, and he was quickly losing altitude. In a desperate attempt to relive some of the weight Demos did a barrel role, causing all the water on his wings to fall to the ground below.

As Demos started to climb higher he was suddenly struck by lightning. He screamed with pain, as his whole body convulsed with the electric pulse running through his body. Demos's wings stopped flapping, and he fell from the sky. As Demos fell he tried to flap his wings but they were to tired, and sore. He thrashed around in the air trying to gain some sort of leverage but all he succeeded in doing was turning him self upside down.

Demos looked down and saw that the ground was fast approaching. In desperation he opened his wings. His wings caught a draft of wind. He used the wind to turn himself upright, but he was still falling. He stretched his wings as far as they would go ignoring the pain, as his muscles cramped up.

His managed to glide down but he was going to fast to land safely, and to make matters worse he could not control where he was going.

Demos looked up ahead and saw that he was headed for a large crystal. Demos tried to flap his wings so as to slow him self down, but his wings were locked in place. Demos braced him self for what was to come next. Demos crashed into the large crystal with enough force to knock him out.

Demos's wings relaxed and he fell to the ground, making a sickening thud. The necklace that drained Demos of his power had taken a great deal of damage. This was clearly expressed by the large crack that ran up the side of it, and the dark gems that sucked his power looked as if someone had broken a mirror.

Rain poured down on Demos's body, and little droplets entered into the small crack of the necklace.

**00000**

Demos awoke several hours later to find that his body was soaked in water. He went to stand up but found that his side ached greatly. Demos went to spread his wings, but soon regretted it. His wings were so sore from the night before that even unfolding his wings greatly pained him.

Demos folded his wings back up and started to walk in the direction of Cynders lair. As he walked he noticed his surroundings. There were large crystals jutting out from the ground, creating large walls that made a clear path.

As he walked, he passed a Reflective crystal. He took a quick glance at it, and went to continue walking when he noticed something. The necklace around his neck was showing.

This was unusual as the necklace only appeared when he tried to use his powers. Demos walked closer to the reflective crystal, and saw the large crack, but he also saw that the necklace was rusted both outside of it and inside of it.

An idea came to Demos, and he quickly put it to use. He used his tail blade and stuck the sharp end of it under his neck facing away from him. He then exerted as much force as he could, but the necklace would not budge. Again he tried calling as much strength as he could, and was rewarded with the sound of metal cracking. Demos pushed even harder, when at last the necklace gave way.

The necklace lay on the ground in two pieces. Suddenly the necklace started to glow with an emerald green energy. Demos walked closer inspecting the necklace but he braced himself to run if something bad were to happen. The energy from the necklace came closer to Demos and seemed to soak into his body. As this happened Demos felt a sudden surge of power well up within him.

He felt great. It had never accrued to him that he could feel so powerful yet here he was free of the necklace, and cynder. It was then that he realized something. Cynder no longer held power over him, he was free to use his powers as he saw fit, and right now all he wanted to do was free his sister.

Demos headed in the direction of Cynders lair. As he walked he started to see gem clusters. He had seen them many times before but he had never known what they were for. Every time he would walk up to one or mention one to Cynder she would threaten his life or even beat him half to death.

Demos walked up to a red gem cluster and placed his paw on it. Immediately he felt the energy within it, He then walked up to a green gen and placed his paw on that one and again he felt t he power in it, but this energy was different than that of the red gem. He felt as if he was stronger with the green energy, but with the red energy he felt relaxed and comforted.

Demos wondered how he was to get to the energy. He tried placing his paws on multiply spots on it hoping to gain it somehow, but nothing worked. Finally out of frustration Demos slashed at the gem cluster with his tail blade. The gem cluster broke easily and Demos felt more strength enter his body

Demos remembered something Cynder had said after she had beaten him unconscious

**Flash back**

"Take him to his room and give him red gems, but only enough to close his wounds. I want him to suffer through the pain he is in," spoke Cynder in a bored fashion.

**End of flashback**

Demos walked up to the red gem and hit it as hard as he could. Again the gem cluster gave way easily and again Demos was filled with energy. Only this time as the red energy washed over him he felt his sore wings loosening up.

Demos tried to flap his wings and found that they worked. Demos rose into the air but again lightning was striking wildly, forcing Demos to land and walk back to Cynders lair.

As Demos was walking he looked up ahead and saw a dead ape. Surprised at this, Demos ran forward and saw that the ape scorched.

Demos did not have to think hard about who had done this. Demos looked around and saw that the apes were all facing a certain way. He determined that the apes had come from the west, and that was were Spyro had gone.

Demos left the dead ape and headed west. As he moved further and further he began to see more and more dead apes and crystal golems. The further he walked the more he could hear the sounds of fighting. Demos rounded a corner and saw the purple dragon was facing three ape commanders.

The apes standing in front of him each held a shield and a scimitar sword. Spyro blew icicles at them, but the apes raised there shields and blocked them. The apes would advance causing Spyro to back up. Spyro tried to zap them with his electricity. The apes raised there shields again, but it was no use, the electricity hit there shields causing an electrical current to run up their arms and shocking them.

Spyro held his attack keeping the apes locked in place. Suddenly there was movement above Spyro. Demos looked up and saw that there was a ledge above spyro. On the ledge was an ape solder. The ape jumped off of the ledge and held his sword facing down.

Demos opened his mouth and let out a fear scream toward the ape. The scream hit the ape and sent him flying in the other direction. The scream made Spyro cut the current of electricity causing the three apes to drop dead. Spyro looked at Demos.

"I thought you said you weren't going to save me again?" asked Spyro.

"Well things changer. Your going to need help if you want to get to Cynder," said Demos.

"Why would you help us stop that beast?" asked Sparx.

"Like I said, it's not Cynders fault she's like this," replied Demos with a defensive tone.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" asked Spyro, not fully convinced.

"I could have let that ape kill you, but I saved you. If I was helping Cynder, why would I prolong your death?" asked Demos.

"I don't trust him," said Sparx defiantly.

"Well I do. He is making a lot of sense. If I died just now, Cynders plans would without a doubt succeed," replied Spyro in Demos's defense.

"Now that, that's settled, can we get going?" asked Demos.

"He's right, the longer we stay here the better chance Cynder has of draining Ignitus's powers," said spyro.

The three continued to Cynders lair. While they were not fighting Spyro filled Demos in on what had happened when he was unconscious. It turns out that Cynder had gone ahead to munitions forge without Demos. It was there that Cynder had captured the fire guardian and brought him to her lair, and was now draining is powers.

The two dragons fought there way through the crystal maze, and they both made there way into Cynders lairs inner walls They faced many enemies and they both acquired there fair share of wounds, Demos more than Spyro due to lack of fighting experience.

Spyro and Demos had just finished defeating a group of apes, when Spyro noticed that there was no other path.

"Where are we going?" asked Spyro confused.

"He tricked us Spyro, lets get him buddy," replied Sparx.

"Look you see that large platform over there?" asked Demos pointing to a large hollow tower.

"Cynder is probably holding Ignitus at the top of there," said Demos, sure of this.

Then what are we waiting for, lets go get him and get out," said Sparx in a shaky tone.

With that the three ran onto the platform. As soon as the stepped onto the platform, it started to rise. Spyro and Demos stood there waiting.

A shrill laugher cut through the silence, causing Spyro, Sparx, and Demos to look up. There at the next level were apes standing around waiting for them to get to the top.

Suddenly an ape jumped down, and the other apes soon followed his example. Spyro and Demos back stepped into the middle of the platform as the apes formed a circle around them. An ape jumped forward with his sword ready to attack but Spyro pushed him back with a blast of fire. Smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

The other apes were outraged at there fallen comrade. They walked forward making the circle smaller. Demos turned around and saw that the apes in the back had gotten to close. He quickly screamed, making the apes stop in there tracks. Demos quickly ran up to an ape and used his tail blade to cut its throat open, causing blood to spill out onto the ground on onto him.

Spyro had started the assault on the apes, using a combination of his earth and fire abilities. Rock and fire flew wildly into the ring of the apes. Demos rammed an ape with his head causing it to become air born, he then jumped into the air and flipped making his tail slam the ape into the ground, and onto more apes that had gotten in the way. As the apes tried to pick themselves up off of the ground, Demos quickly grabbed a commanding ape by its throat and pulled back hard, tearing its throat out.

The rest of the apes were still on the ground cowering in fear. Demos plunged his tail blade into each apes chest giving them a quick death. Demos had to admit that getting revenge on the apes after what they had done to him was good, but with each life that he took he felt a small part of himself flinch at his actions.

Demos looked over his shoulder and saw that Spyro had just finished off the last of the apes; He unlike Demos was not covered in blood. Spyro took a quick look at Demos and was revolted at what he saw.

"What? I'm not use to elemental attacks," said Demos defensively.

"It doesn't matter, were almost at the top," replied Spyro ignoring the terrified scream that was coming from Sparx.

Demos looked up and just like Spyro had said, there were closing in on the top of the tower. Demos flicked his tail blade and discarded of the blood that stained it.


	8. The finale battle

**This is the last chapter to lost sibling. I am hoping to find inspiration for the upcoming stories but if not then I will discontinue. I am sorry for the incontinence but I would also like to say sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I wanted to make sure that this story had the best ending that I could possibly come up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. I only own my character Demos.**

**00000**

**The finale battle**

As the platform reached the top, the three looked around. They soon spotted Ignitus being held up by what appeared to chains created by a small crystal laying only feet from where they were standing.

"Spyro…?" said Sparx nervously.

"What?" asked Spyro Annoyed.

"I don't like this…feels like she baiting us. I'm getting smarter.

"Spyro….destroy the crystal…quickly…" said Ignitus weakly.

"Let's get him out of here before Cynder gets back," said Spyro worriedly.

Spyro and Demos walked forward ready to destroy the crystal when suddenly Cynder ran out from the shadows and blocked off Ignitus, and the crystal.

"If only it were that easy little one," said Cynder in a fake sympathetic way.

"S…s…so b…b…big," stuttered Sparx full of fear.

"Time you learn how complicated life can be," replied Cynder walking around to two. "and as for you," said Cynder turning towards Demos. "Your usefulness had worn out."

Cynder jumped up onto her hind legs and shifted her weight, when she came back down she knocked Spyro aside with her head, causing Spyro to skid across the ground. Demos was stuck to the ground with fear, as he remembered all the things Cynder had done to him. Even with his new found powers he still felt useless compared to his sister.

Cynder looked to Spyro who slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"Run Spyro….save yourself," cried Ignitus.

"Not this time. This time I fight," replied Spyro determined.

"Ha ha ha ha… bring it," said Cynder dangerously.

Spyro had managed to stand up and had taken on a defensive position. Cynder rushed forward and tried to head but Spyro to the ground, but Spyro quickly rolled out of the way. When Spyro got back onto his feet he quickly turned, and faced Cynder and shot a fire ball at her. It hit her but she brushed it off as if it was nothing.

Spyro realized she was much stronger than him, and in order to hurt her he could not count on only his elemental attacks. Spyro rushed forward, but Cydner retaliated by using her tail as a wipe. Spyro quickly ducked as her tail flew over his head. Spyro stood up and continued his attack, and quickly ducked behind her legs. He then quickly used his claws to tear into the flesh at where her ankle would be. Cynders left front leg buckled and when down.

All the while Demos had not moved from where he was at to afraid of his sister and her wraith to do anything. He wanted to help Spyro but he was having mixed feelings about what he should do. On one paw he loved his sister and wanted nothing more than to save her, but on the other paw he was afraid of her. The dark master and Gaul had given her power at the cost of her free will. She was now forced to do what ever the two wanted her to do.

Spyro noticed Demos standing still and saw the look of horror on his face.

"Demos don't just stand there. Do something," yelled Spyro.

Demos had not heard Spyro; Demos had not even looked at Spyro. It was not until Cynder noticed Demos and approached him the he snapped out of his fear stricken state. As Cynder moved closer Demos backed away with trying his best not look her in the eyes. Demos could move back no further as his left back leg touched nothing but air. Demos looked back and saw that Cynder had pushed him back to the edge of the platform.

"It seems you have no where to go _brother_," Cynder said t he last word with mockery and hatred.

Cynder raised her paw and readied herself for a strike. As her paw came down Demos remembered his dream of her trying to kill him. He suddenly screamed out, his scream was defining, and it caused Cynder to fall to the ground clutching her head in pain, but Demos kept screaming, expecting to be hurt or worse. After several seconds he realized that nothing had happened to him.

Demos stopped his screaming and looked to Cynder. She was on the ground. She had stopped clutching her head but she was breathing heavily. Demos looked over at Spyro who was equally stunned. Both young dragons approached Cynder.

"What was that?" asked Sparx who had been flying around trying to stay out of harms way.

"Yea that was powerful," said Spyro in shock.

Demos began to explain to both of them about the necklace he had been wearing and how he had managed to get it off of him. He concluded that all the energy it had sapped from him was safely stored in his body read to be released. Spyro and Sparx were shocked. They were to busy marveling over Demos that they did not notice Cynder had opened her eyes.

Cynder quickly stood up on shaky legs, but she managed to gain her balance. Cynder screamed out in anger catching Spyro, and Demos off guard. Cynder used this to her advantage and quickly opened her mouth and blew a gust of wind at the two dragons, forcing them back. Spyro quickly got up and took to the sky, as Cynder laughs.

"It's so sad that it must end this way,' Said Cynder in a fake sympathetic tone.

Spyro flew at Cynder determined to stop her but she quickly deflected his attack causing him to fly backwards.

"Now where was I?" Cynder asked herself.

Cynder quickly flew over to Ignitus and grabbed the Crystal sapping his powers, and flew off crashing through the window that protected the platform from the rain, with the crystal gone Ignitus fell to the ground weak and exhausted.

Ignitus quickly picked himself up off of the ground and slowly made his way over to spyro who had picked himself up as well.

"There was something in her eyes Ignitus...something familiar," said Spyro confused.

"There should be, Spyro. You and Cynder share more than you know. Its time I told you the truth...all of it," replied Ignitus.

Ignitus began to explain about the raid on the dragon temple. It came to no surprise to Demos that the Dark Master had wanted to destroy the purple dragon. Not even him using his sister as a means to escape his prison surprised Demos or his sister's corruption. This was all old news to Demos, but even as he heard it said out loud he became angry.

"But why? What does the dark master want? Asked Spyro desperately.

"He wants to be freed from the portal of convexity...To wreak havoc across the realms. And if Cynder gets there, he just might succeed." Said Ignitus sadly.

Suddenly out over the sky. What could only be described as a portal opened. The portal covered most of the sky and was a light blue tint with multiple colors swirling around it.

I'm afraid we might be too late," replied Ignitus sadly.

"No, I refuse to give up... I'm going to stop Cynder and the Dark

Master," said Spyro with hope. "Wait you; you heard the Dragon, Spyro. He said, too late. We'll get him next time. Come on, champ, you did a great job and let's... let's take five." Said Sparx hoping spyro would agree with him.

"No! I'm ready... now!" Replied Spyro confidently.

"Okay, okay, Spyro, you're right. At the very least, you have to try. If the Dark Master escapes, a shadow will fall over the land, and who knows what will happen then." Said Ignitus darkly

Spyro readied himself to take off when Demos suddenly blocked his path. There was a look of anger in his eyes yet underneath it was sorrow. Spyro was shocked at first but quickly realized what he wanted.

"I'm going with you Spyro. It's my fault Cynder is like this. Now I have to make up for it," said Demos wit guilt in his voice.

"What do you mean your fault?" asked Spyro shocked by his revelation.

"The night of the raid my mother was killed and Cynder's egg was taken, but I could have stopped it. I was there, and I didn't stop Gaul from corrupting her," cried Demos with tears streaming down his face.

"You were too young then to do anything back then. Even If you would have tried you might have been hurt or worse," replied Ignitus sympathetically.

"Demos knew his words to be true but he still felt like he should take responsibility for his sister. Demos pushed these thoughts from his head and nodded to Spyro signaling that he was ready. With that Spyro, Sparx, and Demos all took off for the portal.

The inside of the portal was filled with large boulders and stone. The three had to carefully maneuver there way through the debris field. They would sometimes have to bank hard to avoid colliding with a rock or even dive so as not to hit a large boulder.

When the three had passed through the portal they found there surrounding area strange. The area was a black, but they found that it was not dark. The area was filled with little orbs of light and there were strange creatures whose bodies moved as if they were made of jelly. Spyro and Demos looked at each other briefly. Demos soon spotted a small floating rock in the distance and pointed it out to Spyro. They both flew over to it. They soon noticed that there were more and more floating rocks leading up to a large platform made of stone in the middle of all the smaller rocks.

They jumped and flew over these rocks and made there way to the center, when they reached the center the saw Cynder with the Crystal hanging from her jaws as she walked toward a large pedestal. She placed the crystal at its back and backed away.

"My master returns," said Cynder joy evident in the way she held herself.

"Where to late," Cried Spyro

"Persistent little fellows aren't you?" asked Cynder. "this is where it really ends," Said Cynder.

"Bring it," replied Spyro.

Cynder quickly lashed out with her tail, but Spyro and Demos jumped away from it. Spyro ran to her left causing Cynder to follow him, which let Demos run to her other side. Demos quickly Jumped into the air and flew over Cynder letting out a loud scream. Cynder covered her head.

Demos quickly landed in front of her and continued his attack. He poured every ounce of his anger into his attack. This caused his eyes to glow a deep red. For some reason Demos stopped his attack and looked Cynder in the eyes.

Suddenly an image of Cynder as a young dragoness flashed through his mind. She appeared to be scared as a larger version of her stood next to her. Just then, an image of Demos Faded into view. He was standing in front of the larger Cynder and he was standing up to her. They appeared to be arguing when suddenly the older Cynder Turned and plunged her tail into Demos's Chest.

The Image of Demos gasped out in pain. The younger version of Cynder stared to cry out. The older Cynder pulled her tail blade out of the image of Demos's chest, and blood rushed covering his chest and forming a puddle on the ground. The Image of Demos Fell to the ground lying in a puddle of his own blood. The younger Cynder Rushed forward and cried over the image of Demos's body. Suddenly the Demos on the ground screamed out yelling at Cynder telling her to stay away and that she was a monster. This caused the younger Cynder to cry more.

"NO!" yelled the real Demos in anger. "Cynder don't listen to him. He's not real. Listen to me your not a monster and I don't hate you. I've been trying to save you all theses years, you can't give up hope, please don't give up hope," cried out the real Demos both in anger and despair.

The young Cynder looked at him. There was a look of confusion on her face as she looked from the real Demos to the one lying on the ground dead.

"Demos?" asked Cynder still confused.

"Yes, Cynder listen to me. Look at my face; I know you're stronger than this. Use that strength. Spoke out Demos

Suddenly the room started to shake and the older version of Cynder quickly looked at him with anger in her eyes. Her eyes unlike the real Cynder Who's was a deep caring green, where an evil yellow. The older Cynder barreled down onto Demos. The younger Cynder screamed out Demos's name, but as quickly as Demos was there he was gone.

Cynder was no longer in front of Demos instead she was fast approaching Spyro who was on the ground. Cynder raised her tail blade and readied herself for an attack. Demos knew what he had to do. It was the only way he could possibly think of to save his sister from the darkness and save Spyro at the same time. Demos quickly flew towards Cynder.

Cynders tail descended aiming for Spyros heart but instead of lodging into Spyros's chest it found its home in the Chest of Demos. Demos coughed out blood. Cynder looked surprised. Suddenly tears welled up in her eyes, and she pulled back. She raised her paw to her face and caught a tear she then examined it, clearly shocked, but she found that she could not stop crying.

Cynder screamed out in sorrow, as the real Cynder fought for control. Spyro who was just as shocked as Cynder started to float in the air, as a purple aura surrounded him. Demos quickly blacked out as the life left his body, but just before he took on last look at Cynder.

**00000**

Demos opened his eyes, and saw one of the most beautiful sits ever. Standing before him was his mother. She looked the same as before she was killed. She smiled at him, and he suddenly rushed forward and wrapped his wings around her leg like a small hatchling would. True he could not remember much about his mother, but he remembered that he loved her. He was denied the chance to know his mother but now he had the chance.

"Demos there are some people who want to meet you son," said his mother softly.

Demos looked up at her confused. He had thought that this was his world to enjoy. She gently unlatched Demos from her leg and walked away. When he did not follow she turned around and smiled at him.

"All will be clear honey. Follow me please," said Demos's mother still with her gentle tone.

Maybe it was her kind voice, or maybe it was the fact that it was his mother talking to him, but whatever it was, it made Demos feel safe inside. Demos quickly rushed over to his mother's side and nodded to her. She began to walk again but this time Demos was right next to her every second of the way. She led him through a field filled with lavender. There was a stream that ran through the land. The water was clear and it carried the smell of fresh mountain flowers.

As the two walked Demos noticed a glint in the distance. Demos wondered what it was, and as if he mother could read his mind she spoke out to him still in a soft and gentle voice.

"That is the temple of the ancestors. This is where the ancestors live, and watch over the inhabitants of the dragon realms,"

Demos was at a lose for words. As the two walked closer Demos saw that the Temple appeared to be made out regular stone, and some strong metal. There appeared to be no real beauty to the temple.

"I thought it was supposed to be beautiful?" Said Demos confused.

"Would you prefer it to be in gold and jewels?" asked his mother still not giving up her gentle tone.

"Well...no, but I though it would be more...royal."

Demos's mother laughed softly, and looked to her son.

"The most beautiful things are not always covered with gems and gold," said his mother with a hint of amusement in her voice.

She led Demos up to the steps of the temple. At the top there were four dragons standing waiting for him to reach to top.

"Young Demos. You have done something amazing. You have saved your sister from the dark master's grip and have saved the purple dragon. The world would have fallen into darkness had you not saved Spyro, and for that we are willing to give you something in return," said a large red male dragon.

"What is it you wish?" asked a green female dragon.

Demos did not have to think for long as he already know what he wanted.

"I just want Cynder to have a normal life. Since I woke up It has been my goal to make sure that she was not blamed for her actions," replied Demos.

"Your sister has already gained mercy from Spyro. He does not blame her, and the guardians will agree with him. If you can not choose then we will choose for you," replied the blue male.

"There is nothing I want. I just want Cynder to be happy," said Demos in a stern voice.

The four dragons looked at each other and smiled.

"There is nothing that would make your sister happy more, than to have you next to her," said the yellow female.

Demos started fade out as his vision blurred,

"Take good care of your sister Demos," said his mother with tears in her eyes.

Demos nodded and gave his mother a finale hug before he faded from there world.

Demos woke up to see spyro flying away while carrying Cynder. Demos picked himself up, and began to fly after him. His body was sore as was his wings but he pushed forward determined to catch up to Spyro. Demos flapped his wings hard but spyro had managed to make it into the portal first. Demos quickly put on another burst of speed ignoring the pain his wings were giving him.

Again he had to dodge debris but he found that his determination made him more alert to his surroundings. Demos was just behind Spyro when he passed through the other side. A second later Demos crashed through and landed on the ground roughly. As he lay there he passed out

**00000**

Later that day Demos had found himself in the dragon temple sitting outside on one of the balconies. The guardians had understood his need to protect his sister and Sparx had seen Demos save Spyro. Demos was now Sparx best friend. Demos just sat there looking out at the stars when Cynder walked up next to him.

"I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you," said Cynder with sorrow in her voice.

Demos smiled. It was nice to hear her voice without the evil tinting it.

"It was not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about because I don't blame you," replied Demos softly.

"I thought I had killed you. Now you're alive. What happened?" asked Cynder puzzled and confused.

"The ancestors gave me a second chance," replied Demos in a soft yet mysterious tone.

"I'm just glad you're ok," said Cynder.

Cynder leaned in and gave Demos a hug embracing him with her wings, but Demos flinched when she touched him.

"What's wrong?" asked Cynder worriedly.

"I'm still a little sore from the battle," replied Demos trying to reassure her.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Cynder feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine," said Demos laughing.

Cynder Started to laugh with him at herself being worried over nothing. as there laughter ceased Demos looked away from Cynder with a sad expression on his face.

**00000**

**This has turned out to be one of my longest chapters ever. I am taking a break from writing about Spyro and instead I am writing about one of my roles playing characters on My author name is lune the werewolf. Yea I know I like the name.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
